


Ideology of a fashion forward god.

by lowkeyloki93



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyloki93/pseuds/lowkeyloki93
Summary: > Avengers!AU where Loki did not attack New York, fall from the Bifrost bridge, meet Thanos and all that fun stuff. Loki and Steve became friends - although Loki has never referred to them as such, as they learned the 21st century together.Not Beta Read
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Ideology of a fashion forward god.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ideology of Style](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726972) by treeblood. 



> HEY! Another Stoki rework. This is a rework of “An Ideology of Style” found here (https://treeblood.livejournal.com/998.html) which is a Joick fanfic. Obviously since it is Joick, Joe and Nick are brothers and incest. For some reason I’m okay with Thorki incest but not Joick incest (anymore). So I am reworking another one of my favourite fics of all time into one of my new favourite ships. This being Steve Rogers/Loki. The original summary: Nick has developed a serious fetish for Joe in classy, expensive things. Consequently, Joe may be developing a fetish for being wooed. Things between them become increasingly costly and sexually charged as a result.

When Loki showed up with a beautiful dove-grey cashmere wool sweater from Burberry, Steve didn’t overthink it. Overthinking usually led to places in his mind he didn’t want to be. Besides, it  _ was  _ his birthday. Although, he never expected a gift from Loki. Even if they’ve been getting along well lately, perhaps even friends. Later that night, more to curb his curiosity than anything, Steve looked up the sweater online. It cost over $800. This made Steve think. And determine to get Loki a gift in return. 

A week later, a box was left at Steve’s door. There was a note on top,  _ “you needed pants for your new sweater” _ is all it said, but Steve knew the handwriting belonged to Loki. He opened the box. It was a beautiful pair of charcoal slacks, expertly made and contained Egyptian cotton and wool. He knew better than to decline a gift from Loki and took the package inside where he tried them on. They fit him perfectly, as if they were made for him specifically. Steve didn’t know how Loki knew so much about his body. The next time Steve and Loki went out for one of their weekly outings he wore his new outfit, with his usual Nike sneakers. Loki smiled at him encouragingly. 

The next morning when Steve was leaving on his morning run, he tripped over a shoebox just outside his door. He picked it up and once again there was a note on top of it,  _ “sneakers? Seriously Steve? With Cashmere? Do you have zero fashion sense? Please, grow a little class - L'',  _ Steve chuckled, clearly Loki pays more attention to him than he realized. Inside the box was a pair of sleek black Delrays from Allen Edmond. They fit like a glove. He walked around his small kitchen before taking them off and going on his run. 

Steve didn’t know how or why he ended up at Stark Tower, where Loki stays, but he did. Jarvis let him in and he headed straight to Loki’s floor. The elevator opened and Steve could smell fresh coffee and the remnants of a shower. 

“Morning, Steven,” Loki greeted from his preach by the table. 

“What’s with the shoes?” he says instead of a greeting. Loki shrugged, raising an eyebrow, “you needed some serious help if you thought it was acceptable to wear  _ sneakers  _ with cashmere and wool from Burberry London. If you wish to go out with me, Steven, you need to step up your game. I’ve put up with your lack of style long enough.”

“Since when do you care about my fashion sense?” Steve demanded, walking further into Loki’s sleekly designed apartment.

Loki took a sip of his coffee before continuing, “the correct response is  _ thank you Loki. I love my new clothes and shoes. Your style is superior to mine and I appreciate your help.”  _

Steve considered this, looking down at his beat up old track suit and sighed, “thanks Loki.”

“You’re welcome Steven. Are you staying for breakfast?”

Steve shuffled on his feet, unsure of himself, a little shy even, “nah, I should head home and shower.”

“Then I shall see you at our usual time.”

“Uh, Loki,” Steve started as he waited for the elevator to return to Loki’s floor, “thanks, I really do appreciate the gifts. I’m just being awkward about it, I guess.”

Loki smiled, waving him away with one hand, “don’t be silly Steven, you have a problem and I am helping you. I’ve been told it is what… friends do.”

Steve flushed. It was the first time Loki had classified their relationship with anything other than he didn’t want to be alone and simply was putting up with Steve’s presence. He ran home in record time. 

The coat arrived a few days later. A deep chocolate brown, double-breasted pea coat with matching brown leather gloves and a cream and caramel argyle scarf. Also in the box were a few pairs of wool socks in various earth tones, and another letter in Loki’s Victorian handwriting. “ _ It didn’t feel right starting you off with a few items then leaving you to fend for yourself. Consider yourself my new project - L.” _

Steve wasn’t sure how to feel, or think. It was sweet, reminding him of courting back in his day. Romantic even. He slowly realized it felt like he was being wooed - by Loki, god of mischief. This realization should have pissed him off, or creeped him out, even confused him. But instead his chest filed to the brim with a warm happiness that he had not felt since Peggy. He felt loved. He slid the coat on over his pajamas. As he slid his hand into the pockets he found what felt like a cold glass square. He pulled out the object and found a bottle of Carrington for Men cologne. 

Just as Steve was putting his new socks away his phone rang.

“Did you receive your package?” Loki asked in lieu of a greeting.

“It’s beautiful Loki,” Steve blurted breathlessly, “thank you, but you didn’t have to.”

Loki cut him off with a click of his tongue, “when we meet tomorrow afternoon, wear your new clothes,” Loki hung up before Steve could say anything.

The next day at 2pm Steve found himself at the MET steps where he and Loki usually meet. He felt awkward standing there, in his new attire. Then he saw Loki, striding toward him in his usual confident manner, wearing a well tailored suit, like he normally did, with a long green and gold tie. Steve made a soft noise when he saw him, thankfully it was lost in the sounds of the city. Loki offered a faint smile when he saw Steve’s outfit, “you look great, darling,” Loki said softly.

Steve became self conscious of the blush rising up his neck, “so do you,” he mumbled. Not sure why he’s feeling shy around Loki  _ now.  _ Loki casually reached out and patted Steve’s cheek, which surprised him. Loki wasn’t one for physical contact of any kind.

“I’m glad you didn’t shave,” he said with a smirk, leading Steve down the street to their new destination. 

They ended up in front of a salon, with a name Steve couldn’t even read, and appeared to have a dress code. Way different from the barber he usually went to. He followed Loki inside, the whole place gave Steve a vibe that he was not good enough to be there; it was highly intimidating. 

“He has an appointment with Francesco,” Loki informed the receptionist. She looked Steve up and down before picking up a phone to ring the stylist. Steve wasn’t even sure how, when, where or why Loki got him an appointment here. From what Steve knows, Loki does his own hair. The stylist, Francesco didn't greet either man, only gestured to the seat. Steve straightened his sweater and sat down.

“I will see what I can do,” Francesco said simply. 

Francesco and Loki glared at each other, and Steve hoped maybe they’d get kicked out, but the stylist seemed more impressed by Loki than annoyed. Francesco snapped his fingers and two assistants appeared out of nowhere to cover Steve in warmed towels and cover his face with orange smelling shaving lotion.

“Not too close,” Francesco advised, “a bit will suit him.”

Loki sat in a vacant chair beside Steve, seemingly unconcerned with any customers who might have needed it, and opened up a book. One of the assistants sharpened a straight razor against a small block of granite in his hand and began to shave Steve. As instructed, he left some stubble, but it looked neater somehow. Steve also received facial treatment, including exfoliant, moisturizer and felt overall minty fresh. 

Steve was somewhat frightened when it was time for his haircut; but Loki was keeping an eye on everything from his seat, without really looking up from his book.

Afterwards, Steve looked in the mirror, his hair looked neat, meticulously trimmed around his ears, the back of his neck and the top of his head. It was rinsed, moussed and had scented oil massaged into his scalp.

Loki got up as they were finishing up with Steve and paid with a credit card. Steve wondered where he’d gotten one. Until now he kind of suspected Loki was using magic to get things, or just simply stealing. Steve met him at the reception desk and Loki offered a warm smile, “look at you, so handsome.”

Steve grinned sheepishly, “thank you. Really Loki.”

Loki shook his head, pulling Steve out of the shop by the arm, “do not thank me yet we are not done.”

The two travelled down the streets of New York and ended up in one of the many shopping districts. Steve never came here. He never thought of purchasing clothes that cost as much as a car or a house back in his days. The next building they stopped at read Versace above the door. Steve suddenly felt nervous again as the two entered.

The store was different from any he'd ever been in before. It was just one main showroom with smaller fitting rooms around it. They were immediately approached by a crisply dressed assistant, “Mr. Laufeyson,” he said, and Steve realized this was not Loki’s first time here. But the more Steve thought about it, maybe this was more normal to Loki than him. He does remember Loki saying some of his Asgardian garb was tailor made in the palace. 

“Please, follow me.”

The two are led to one of the fitting rooms. An older man entered, he paused to look over them before speaking, “what can I do for you two gentlemen?”

Loki took charge, stepping forward, “I would like my friend here,” gesturing to Steve, “outfitted with something nice, preferable custom tailored. Money is no object.”

The tailor looked over Steve more closely now, nodding eventually, “I can do it,” he gestured to a small round raised area in the centre of the room for Steve to step up on. Steve felt increasingly self conscious. Loki smirked, seemingly enjoying it as he sat on one of the chairs available. He was watching intently this time. 

Steve had never been to a tailor before, the man walked around him with a measuring tape. He measured Steve’s arms, legs, chest, shoulders and waist, and jotted down the numbers on a small note pad.

“Now, off with your clothes please.”

Steve blinked, “my clothes?” he said dumbly and looked over at Loki who only nodded at him. Steve slowly undressed, starting with his sweater. He passed each garment to the tailor who folded them neatly. Steve was left standing in the middle of the room in just his socks and underwear. He tried not to flinch away from the cold measuring tape.

Next the tailor brought colour options. A pale blue, which Loki stuck his nose up at, as well as a few shades of brown, but Loki paused at the rain-grey and eventually the two settled on a compromise with soft grey. Steve had no opinion. 

“I feel weird,” Steve said when they were alone again. Loki stood up and wrapped his coat around Steve’s shoulders, an unusual act of kindness, “cold?” he asked.

“No,” Steve started, holding the coat to himself, “I just… I don’t know… I’m just not used to being pampered like this.”

“Then you’d best get used to it,” Loki said, pressing a tender kiss to Steve’s cheek, “you’re my new thing.”

Steve blushed and Loki’s heart nearly burst in his chest. He couldn’t explain or rationalize the incredible affection he’d started to develop towards Steve. He could only hope that maybe, the feeling could eventually be mutual.

There was a new hunger in Loki’s eyes, Steve noticed as they finished and he started to get dressed. And a new rush that wasn’t present before. 

“What’s the rush?” Steve asked after he was pulled out of the store by Loki’s hand on his arm. Loki didn’t respond, only raised his hand to hail a cab. He glances over at Steve, his usual mischievous smirk across his face. In the cab, Loki offered Steve’s address. Neither spoke during the ride there.

They walked up the stairs to Steve’s floor, he fumbled to look for his keys, “so you wanna watch a movie, or something?” Steve asked as he opened the door. But once the two men were inside, Loki slammed the door and was  _ on  _ Steve. Loki used both hands to push Steve’s shoulders against the wall next to the door. His pupils were huge, he was panting slightly. Steve thought he looked slightly animalistic. Loki’s strength was both startling and erotic, Steve has seen it in action but never directed toward himself. Steve let out a soft moan before he could stop himself and Loki reacted, letting out one of his own.

“You look so good. You always look so good,” Loki’s voice was hoarse and unsteady, so unlike the manner he usually held himself. Steve loved it. Loki was trying to court him, and Steve realized he liked it.

“Like you, in those damn suits, always perfectly fitted,” Steve mumbled breathlessly. Their eyes locked into a heated stare.

“Your neck,” Loki hissed, raising a hand to stroke it, “so long, elegant and muscular.”

“Your lips were like made for sucking dick,” Steve retorted.

“You have an  _ ass  _ that won’t quit,” Loki responded.

“Your hands.”

“Your voice.”

“Your mischief.”

“The fact you don’t judge me.”

They slammed together in a blinding rush, ignoring the clash of their teeth, not yet used to each other’s kissing style. Loki was ravenous, devouring Steve with every kiss. Steve was not one to submit and fought Loki for dominance, which he eventually won. Loki melted into it, sliding both arms around Steve’s neck as he changed their position. Steve’s tongue pushed itself into Loki’s mouth, getting his first taste of the god. Loki gasped when Steve abruptly pulled away, his mouth hanging open and pupils blown wide. Steve loved seeing this candid side of Loki. Steve’s cock stirred in his pants, and he wondered what Loki would say if he happened to leak precome all over those hand tailored inseams.

“Wait,” Loki says before he dives in for another kiss. He reaches into his pocket dimension and pulls out a small black box and hands it to Steve. The soldier opened it and found a beautiful gold plated Rolex watch with diamonds around the face.

“Put it on,” Loki whispered when Steve just gaped at the gift. The god watched Steve slide the watch on then stepped into his personal space, adjusting the sweater, running his fingers through Steve’s freshly cut hair. He took a moment just to look at him. Steve felt awkward but did not miss the erection tenting in his black dress pants, so he let Loki stare, for now.

“You belong to me,” Loki says decisively in which Steve nods without hesitation, “you are not going to prance around with those SHIELD agents any longer, or the winter one.”

Steve was never interested in Sharon, or Maria, and while he loves Bucky, it is a different kind of love, but he would save that conversation for a later time and agreed.

“No more?” Loki asked when Steve didn’t verbally answer.

“No more,” he agreed.

Loki gripped Steve’s chin between his thumb and index finger, flexing his godly strength, “Steven?”

“Yes Loki?”

“Remove your pants.”

Loki sat down on the edge of Steve’s bed and watched. Steve knew enough to fold his pants carefully. But then he felt weird standing there in his boxers and sweater, so he removed his sweater too, folding it as well. His boxers quickly followed, and Steve kicked those away. When the soldier turned to look at Loki again, he was getting undressed too, in an urgency Steve had never seen before. 

It was the first time Steve had ever gotten to really look at Loki. No boundaries, no protocols, so he allowed himself to ogle. Loki was stunning, all long and lean, muscles but not overly, milky pale skin, and no body hair. He had slightly puffy nipples which Steve ached to suck, thin but muscular thighs and a thick cock. He understood where Loki’s swagger came from. Loki seemingly enjoyed Steve’s eyes on him, and let the soldier drink his fill before climbing on the bed and beckoned Steve to join with one finger. He didn’t even have to say any words to have Steve stumbling to join. 

Steve landed on top of Loki and used it to his advantage and straddled Loki’s hips. Their cocks brushed together and neither realized how hard and needy they were until they both let out a hiss. They rocked together, grinding greedily and breathing heavily until Steve had to pull away to keep from cumming and took a few calming breaths. Loki watched with mischievous eyes as Steve scooted himself forward, hand tightly gripping Loki’s hair, “open your mouth,” he rasped, hoping the god would obey. Loki smirked with the head of Steve’s cock against his lips, waiting, teasing until he opens his mouth and Steve guides his cock into the wet head in front of him. Loki was not a beginner and knew what he was doing, and quickly began to suckle on the head. Steve was seeing stars. He pushed down the urge to grab Loki’s head with both hands and fuck his throat. Maybe another time. Loki worked his tongue expertly, humming around Steve’s length that sent vibrations to his core. The soldier was a whimpering mess before he had to pull away again. Steve moved back between Loki’s legs and drew them up onto his shoulders. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Loki promised when Steve didn’t continue.

“I know - but -,” Steve looked around the room, “I don’t have lube or condoms.”

Loki gestured with his hand and summoned a glass vial out of thin air, oil from Asgard. Steve nodded and took the vial. He spread oil on his fingers and worked a slick digit into Loki’s ass.

Loki squirmed at the sensation, it had been a while since he allowed someone to play with him this way. He could tell Steve had little to no experience but he used a lot of lube which Loki appreciated. If things went his way he would have plenty of time to teach Steve the proper way to open him up one day. Regardless, by the time Steve had three fingers worked into him, Loki was a writhing mess on the bed. Steve took this chance to slick up his cock and sink into Loki with a deep thrust. He used enough oil that he slid in easily. Loki clenched when Steve was fully seated. He felt full, and threw his head back with a satisfied moan.

Steve leaned down, nuzzling at Loki’s neck as he slowly thrust, “I didn’t know it would be like this.”

Loki smirked, one hand in Steve’s hair and the other on his shoulder to hand on for the ride as he wraps his legs around Steve’s waist for better leverage, silently bagging Steve for more. Steve moved his hands to Loki’s hips, drawing the god in closer to get deeper in this new position, moaning at the tight heat around his cock. 

Loki smirked again, “I won’t break,” he reiterated, but this time Steve obeyed. The soldier pounded into the god beneath him, slamming in and out hard and fast. Loki had only ever seen Steve this raw and wild during battle and he wanted more. He thrust his hips up to meet with Steve’s movements. Steve reached between their bodies, curling thick fingers around Loki’s straining cock and using the god’s own precome to jerk him. Loki tensed, a loud moan escaped his parted lips as his orgasm ripped through his body unexpectedly. He spilled on his own belly, in the haze of his mind Loki was shocked, he usually lasted much longer. Steve scooped up some of the cum on Loki’s stomach and brought it to his mouth to taste. Then resumed his thrusts, not lasting much longer before coating Loki’s inner walls. Steve rocked his hips back and forth, riding it out while Loki relished in the warm fluid being gushed into him. Steve collapsed on top of Loki, panting and sweaty. Loki draped his arms over Steve’s back and found a deep satisfaction in letting him take what he needed from his body. The two cuddled for a bit before Loki started to push Steve away, ass and thighs with a pleasant ache.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Loki murmured, climbing off the bed, “you’re taking me on a date tomorrow night so you’ll need more clothes.”

Steve wasted no time following the black haired god, both amused and aroused, “you really have a thing for dressing me up, huh?”

“Your style hasn’t changed in 70 years,” Loki said instead of an answer, “is that okay?”

Steve paused to consider, “yeah, it’s okay.”

“I was being rather serious before when I said you belong to me.”

Steve couldn’t find any words, he only nodded and watched Loki get the shower ready, enjoying the view of the god’s milky ass. 

“Get in Steve,” Loki commanded, “I’m going to wash your hair, rub your back, suck your dick. Maybe not in that order.”

Steve wondered where everything changed for them as he climbed into the shower after Loki. He knew his wardrobe was going to improve drastically, but what else comes with dating a god? He’d be getting laid more, Steve mused to himself once Loki sunk to his knees.

“Do I get to pick where we’re going for our date?” Steve asked, causing Loki to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, “if you’re going to be my sugar daddy, I get to make requests, right?”

Loki shook his head with a wide grin, fingers curling around Steve’s cock as he initiates round two, “yes, anything you want.”


End file.
